Fused filament fabrication provides a technique for fabricating three-dimensional objects from a thermoplastic or similar materials. Machines using this technique can fabricate three-dimensional objects additively by depositing lines of material in layers to additively build up a physical object from a computer model. While these polymer-based techniques have been changed and improved over the years, the physical principles applicable to polymer-based systems may not be applicable to metal-based systems, which tend to pose different challenges. There remains a need for three-dimensional printing techniques suitable for metal additive manufacturing.